It only hurts in the morning
by Syanne
Summary: Smutty goodness with Fenrir and his mate in the moonlight. No plot, just smut. Fenrir/OC, oneshot. Warning: smut, smut, smut! Have I mentioned smut yet? R&R, please. I changed the title because I will be making a chapter fic based on this oneshot.


**It only hurts in the Morning**

Written by **Syanne**

A/N: Oneshot. Fenrir/oc. Complete smut. I've decided to take this idea and turn it in to a chapter story.

* * *

><p>The soft whimpering and shaking of the small feminine creature beneath him drove him forward. With each inward thrust the female body shuddered and gasped. Fenrir took great pleasure taking the wench like this; this was the perfect position with her on hands and knees before him. Reaching forward he grasped the tight, firm globe of her ass, squeezing and feeling her backside. Pushing her closer to the ground, he ground his pelvis against her backside more firmly. One of his hands snaked up her, and grabbed hold of one of her ample breasts, grasping the whole mound in his large hands, before releasing. Reaching around and grabbing hold of one ample breast, grasping the whole mound in his large hands and squeezing causing the female to gasp and quiver. When he pinched the pert, pink nipple between his thumb and forefinger and brought a whining moan from his partner. He grinned wolfishly and thrust harder. She shook, causing her breasts to bounce as he took her in the violent ritual of werewolf mating.<p>

A grab at the rounded, womanly hips of the female and he dug his nails in deeply, droplet of blood welled at the piercings. Fenrir gripped tightly, and he pulled her back against his hips and then pushed her forward, using her exactly as he wanted to pleasure himself. When finally he neared his peak he let out a delighted whimpering noise. A particularly violent buck forward and he imbedded himself to the hilt. His howl of victory signaled his release as he threw back his head, tangled hair dripping with sweat down his back. He came with a rush into the woman. Shot after shot of his seed filled her. His howl was drawn out until it turned to a whine. Beneath him, his thoroughly used partner convulsed, coming in a hot gush of liquids. Her wet sleeve clenched about him, milking him dry.

"Fenrir!" She cried.

Delight overtook him when the female called his name. The werewolf leaned down and claimed the woman as his, just his. A feral bite to the back of her neck; the coppery tang of blood slid down his throat. A new pleasure filled him he reveled in their coupling, the final waves of sexual climax having receded. Spent from exertion and overwhelming ecstasy, Fenrir unsheathed himself from her and flopped down on to the forest floor. He reached to grab the woman and pulled her atop him to rest. She buried her face against the hairy chest of the male, and breathed a shaky thanks.

"I love you, Fenrir." The woman murmured.

"And I you, Tala." He replied in his raspy voice.

For several moments the two lay there, quite content as the sunk sank beneath the horizon. For some time both remained motionless. The moon appeared in the sky, full, and round- a baying moon. His eyes shot open.

Eyes that were normally golden had gone bloodshot. Instantly he was upon his feet, Tala one step ahead of him. She looked at him with a knowing gaze. His body rippled; flesh turning and twisting, spine cracking, bones molding, and Fenrir became something new… Something sinister. The form of a towering werewolf stood before the woman but Tala did not flinch or even so much blink to show fear. Instead, she grinned while the werewolf inspected her with feral ocher eyes. Every full moon this happened. And every full moon she was here for him.

The massive brute threw back his head, snout opening as it expelled a long terrifying howl. Tala shivered at the sound, her nipples hardening in response. Everything about the male, no matter what form he took, aroused her. With a wicked stare, she watched as he sniffed at the air, seeming to pick up on her arousal.

The wolfish look he gave her caused her to shudder, in his awareness. She clenched her thighs tightly together. Her body reacted to the male even in his monstrous state. He approached her, stalking. Still she was not scared. For while a beast such as this must feed -and it would be of the flesh- there would be no death or carnage. Only sweet, aching pleasure would consume her.

"Come'ere, big boy." Tala taunted.

She crooked a finger to persuade him closer. The wolf growled its response, it drew nearer. There would be pain, a lot of it, but she would not worry about that till the morning.

"Make me yours." Tala crooned.

The beast pounced.

* * *

><p><strong>An:** Please let me know what you think.


End file.
